


圣子大龙捉鸦记第三章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记第三章

第3章 

　　“啊什么啊，本王在问你话。”旭凤两眼一瞪，催促道。

　　秦潼汗如雨下，“这个……主子，这种事属下可不敢乱说，还是要主子自己拿主意。”

　　旭凤失笑，“你这么害怕作甚，本王随口一问，你就随口一答，说错了本王也不怪罪。”要不是父王母后早已仙侍，穗禾表妹又是个靠不住，自己用得着找这个愣头青问话？

　　秦潼听他说不怪罪，擦擦头上的汗。“属下觉得……觉得润玉公子挺好，连穗禾郡主这么难缠的女子都能被他三言两语说服，肯定能把主子的后院管得妥妥帖帖。就是……”

　　“就是怎样？”

　　“就是过于强势了些。恐怕……恐怕将来主子纳不了妾了。”

　　旭凤好像听到了笑话，两手往椅背上一搭，满脸不在乎。“本王想纳几房就纳几房，他管得着？”想象润玉撒泼打滚的样子，冷不丁打了个激灵。“这事以后再说，现在当务之急是你赶紧去民间找些话本来。最好是才子佳人这样的，本王没讨好过女子，不知该如何行事。”

　　秦潼愣住了，“可是……可是润玉公子不是女子。”

　　“没什么不同。”旭凤觉得这个属下好傻，“将来床帏之中他必定是雌伏在本王身下的，那本王就得把他当女子哄。快去快去，话本多多益善，最好再找一两个最擅长此类桥段的说书先生。”

　　秦潼越来越糊涂，“主子何必去讨好润玉公子？属下瞧着润玉公子早就喜欢上主子了啊，不是口口声声让主子以身相许吗？”

　　“要成为熠王妃的人是他，当然是他以身相许。”旭凤耐下性子，慢慢跟秦潼解释，“我母后对我说过，女子总喜欢让人宠着疼着。我就想着，既然已经定下了熠王妃的人选，那流程还是要走一走的，该说甜言蜜语就说甜言蜜语，该买小玩意讨欢心就买小玩意讨欢心，若有必要，还要来个脚踹地痞拳打恶棍，弄个英雄救美什么的……”

　　秦潼深以为然，飒然起身，“好，属下这就去买话本去。主子放心，保管不出一个时辰，就能把整座城的话本都搜罗过来。”

　　旭凤对着满屋子的话本研读了三天，然后润玉的诡异生活就开始了。

　　逛灯会、送珍玩、写情诗、说蜜语，还有三五不时突然冒出来的地痞流氓。

　　比如现在……

　　“小美人怎么戴着面纱呢，快摘下来让哥哥好好瞧瞧。”

　　润玉看看十步开外的熠王府门楣，再看看两眼望天强行装作没看到的守门侍卫，最后把目光落在面前三个恶形恶状的纨绔公子身上。

　　“小美人怎么不说话呢？别是被我们几个吓到了吧，别怕，哥哥们会很温柔的。”

　　润玉在心中默念，三、二、一……

　　果然一道身影从天而降，几脚把那些人踹飞。

　　“润玉你没事吧！”旭凤搂着他的腰，把他带到安全地方上下打量，“这些人没伤到你吧！”

　　那几个纨绔公子躺在地上哎哟哎哟乱叫，真是敢怒不敢言。主子，不是说好了做戏嘛，你这几脚也踹得太厉害了吧！

　　“我没事。”润玉觉得好笑，但也十分享受旭凤的关心。不管鸦鸦是为了什么突然变得这么古怪，但只要这只傻鸟肯在他身上花心思，那就是一件非常让人愉悦的事。“这几个人……总觉得有些面善。”

　　旭凤心里咯噔一下，糟了。

　　那几个纨绔子弟赶紧用衣袖遮住脸，老天爷，万一穿帮了，他们一定会被主子揍得连爹娘都不认识。

　　“八成是南平侯的人。”旭凤一拳定音，“真是可恶，居然敢指使手下在我眼皮子底下动我的人，不想活了。”

　　你的人……

　　这三个字让润玉心头甜滋滋的，见他一副要找南平侯算账的模样，赶紧拉住他，“算了算了，大局未定，我们不能打草惊蛇。”

　　旭凤立刻就坡下驴，使了个眼神让那几个笨蛋赶紧滚。拉着润玉的手就往府里走，“还是你明白本王。”

　　他自以为那个小眼神使得神不知鬼不觉，却不知润玉忍笑忍得肚子痛。

　　还没走进院子就闻到了芬芳的桃花香，一进门更是被那漫天桃花色迷醉了心神。

　　“喜欢吗？”旭凤低头问他，上挑的眼角带着一抹残红，宛如贴上了几瓣桃花印。

　　“喜欢。”润玉温柔的看着他，“原来你忽然和我到城外庄子上玩了半个月，就为了等桃花开啊！谢谢你。”

　　旭凤脸红了，“也……也不算什么，你喜欢就好。”他今天有一件大事要办，心里有些慌。他这人呐，心里越慌话就越多。

　　润玉很快就看出来了，拉下一枝桃花嗅了嗅，目光擦过花瓣朝旭凤看去，“鸦鸦，你有什么话就直说吧！你这样藏着掖着……”他抿着嘴笑了笑，眼神中充满了揶揄，“就像一只被架在火上烤着的小乌鸦，让我看着都难受。”

　　旭凤脚尖磨着地面，耳朵都红了，“我哪有藏着掖着，我不是一直跟你说话嘛！”

　　润玉微微笑着，如玉脸庞透着浅浅的粉色，实在秀色可餐。

　　旭凤想了又想，终于下定决心。“润玉，你觉得我对你好不好？”

　　“很好啊！”润玉想了想又补上一句，“我很喜欢。”

　　旭凤的耳朵更红了，简直热得要冒烟了，“那就是说……你喜欢我了？”

　　这话问得有些急切了，润玉觉得很奇怪，“我喜不喜欢你，你不是早就知道了嘛！你以为……我是什么人都救的么，你以为我会随随便便让人以身相许么？”

　　“那不同。”

　　“？”

　　旭凤被他看得脑子一懵，嘴巴一张就把那句话吐了出来，“润玉，你愿意当我的熠王妃吗？”糟，怎么就说出来了呢？应该还要再做一番铺垫的啊！

　　不怕，亡羊补牢犹未晚也，只要脸皮够厚，不愁圆不过来。

　　可是他嘴巴还没张，润玉就已经应了下来，“好啊！”

　　“……啊？”旭凤懵了。

　　“我愿意当你的熠王妃。”润玉在旭凤嘴角亲了亲，“其实鸦鸦你不必绕这么大的圈子，为了讨好我做这么多事。我心里只有你一个，从第一次见面时就认定你了。我也说不清那是什么感觉，或许是前世的缘分吧！”

　　旭凤高兴得像踩在了云彩上，连说话都透出一股香甜的气息，“我也是这么想的。不过……不过当熠王妃的人是你，以身相许的人也是你，我身为熠王，这该走的流程还是要走一下的。否则别人会说我负心薄幸，不懂得体恤。”

　　原来如此。润玉终于解开了心头的疑惑。不过嘛……熠王妃？呵呵

　　“既然你答应了，那我就找个好日子，尽快把喜事办了。”旭凤美滋滋的亲了亲润玉，拿出一家之主的气势来，“这个月就有一个宜嫁娶的好日子。”他算了算，“大约是十来日后，你觉得怎样。”

　　润玉十分柔顺，“你做主就好。”

　　十日后，淮梧国举办了一场盛大的婚礼。全国热闹非常，处处锣鼓喧天人声鼎沸，光是焰火就放了三个夜晚，连天空都被映红了。

　　各路权贵自然都来道贺，穗禾现在已经是女将军了，也早已把当日的朦胧爱情放下了。

　　见旭凤喝得醉醺醺，便把他拉到一边悄悄的道：“表哥，你少喝点，等会儿还要入洞房呢！”

　　“无妨，这点酒还醉不倒我。”旭凤脚步趔趄了下，眯着醉眼道：“要不你进去陪陪你表嫂？他一个人也怪寂寞的。”

　　“我才不去，他也用不着我陪。”穗禾撇嘴，那明明是只吃人不吐骨头的饿狼，也只有表哥把他当成小羊羔。越想越担心，“表哥啊，我觉得那润玉……咳咳，反正你以后要当心点。”

　　旭凤拍拍她的肩，“行了，我知道了。”

　　这话一听就知道没往心里去，穗禾冷哼一声，“你不听我的话，以后有你哭的时候。”

　　一个时辰后，旭凤被一群损友灌得迷迷糊糊，踉踉跄跄走进了洞房。

　　新娘子凤冠霞帔，顶着大红喜帕文文静静坐在床边，一副娇怯怯的模样。

　　“对不住，我来晚了。”旭凤掀了盖头，灯下看美人，越看越爱，“已经很晚了，润玉，我们安歇了吧！”一边说一边动手解润玉的衣衫。

　　“且慢，我有一句话问你。”润玉按住了旭凤的手。

　　“什么话？”

　　“鸦鸦以后还纳妾吗？”

　　旭凤脑子晕乎乎，随口答道：“当然啊，有哪个男人不纳妾？”

　　润玉微笑道：“那你想纳几房啊？”

　　旭凤把外裳脱了下来，“本王想纳几房就纳几房。”

　　润玉眼中闪过一抹精光，“哦，这样啊！鸦鸦，天晚了，我们安歇了吧！”

　　


End file.
